It is well known that leaf mites, for example, carmine mite or Tetranychus telarius, two-spotted spider mite or Tetranychus ulticae, citrus red mite or Panonychus citri, European red mite or Panonychus ulmi, sweet cherry spider mite or Tetranychus viennensis, Kanzawa spider mite or Tetranychus kanzawai and Clover mite or Bryobia praetiose koch give serious damage to plants, and particularly, two-spotted spider mite (Tetranychus ulticae) inflicts great and heavy damage on agriculturally important fruits such as apples, pears, peaches, etc., vegetables such as egg-plants, cucumbers, etc., various kinds of beans, hops, mulberry, carnation, etc., and citrus red mite (Panonychus citri) also gives serious damage to citrus fruits, pears, apples, peaches, mulberries, etc., which are important from the viewpoint of fruit-culture. In order to remove or prevent the mite infliction on the crops or fruits, many acaricides have been used. However, the fact is that the mites disadvantageously tend to have resistance to most of the known acaricides, which leads to reduction in the acaricidal effect thereof.
Therefore, it is strongly desired to develop a novel acaricide for overcoming this disadvantage.